Fallen Shadows
by Lordblades16
Summary: Well this is mostly about a character who lost his wife 180 years ago and was turned into a demon and banished to a forest. Then he met a girl who's going to help him find the way to help him get revenge and meets up with some characters from Yu-gi-oh.
1. Chapter One

Here's something a little diffrent it takes until chapter 3 until a few yugioh characters get into it. Atemu is Yami for those are wondering who atemu is.  
  
Fallen Shadows  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
I  
  
  
  
Deep within the the Sugo forest sits a shady character. Tall, with dark brown hairdown to his   
  
shoulders. Mesmorizing eyes that were green like they were taken from emeralds. With a white tail  
  
that looks like a dragon's. The clothing he wears is large and heavy and all of it is grey. A demon a the age of 210 which is quite young. Large claws come out of his fingers. A large blade   
  
may come out of his tails. Sharp fangs from his mouth. This person carries a sword. A sword with devastating or wonderful powers. This demon has learned how to preform magic  
  
As he gets up to walk though the Sugo forest the spirits of the forest arise and begin to talk  
  
to the demon. Leaving him with his body in stunned position. Unable to move as the spirits flow though   
  
his mind and triggering nerves dissableing him ablility to move.  
  
Sugo Spirits: What is a demon such as yourself doing in a sacred forset such as this one  
  
Blade: I do as I please. I am not harming you and i mean none.  
  
Sugo Spirits: That sword however. It holds powers that lead to a great devistation of forsets  
  
And mankind.  
  
Blade: I don't use it to harm anyone for my own amusement. I use it to protect myself.  
  
Sugo Spirits: What about those around you? Do you not protect them.  
  
Blade: Do you see anyone near me? Does that not answer your question?  
  
Sugo Spirits: Why are you alone? Do you leave no one close to you?  
  
  
  
Blade begins to think about his past with he old fiance. Until a person with silver swords  
  
killed her a few weeks before a marriage. It was then when a curse was preformed against Blade,  
  
forcing him to be a demon for the rest of his life.  
  
Sugo Spirits: Why dont you answer?  
  
Blade: No one is close me anymore. Please let me move and search for the one that put  
  
me in this demon body.  
  
Sugo Spirits: As you wish.  
  
As the spirits of the Sugo forest release Blade for his mind bind, Blade could not help feel  
  
saddend from thinknig about what happend centuries ago. Blade began to walk through the forest   
  
again in search of a way to get back to the city he once lived in. All the sudden a person jumped down from a tree branch.  
  
Female: You there. Who are you and why are you in this forest?!  
  
Blade: I could ask you the same questions.  
  
Female: Answer me now! Im not patient with people like you!  
  
Blade: People like me. Theres not may people around here.  
  
Female: This is nonesence answer me now or prepare to battle.  
  
Blade: There is no reason to fight.  
  
Female: My name is Chihiro. And I am here to slay demons that pose a threat to the city.  
  
Blade: City? Where?! I need to get there?  
  
Chihiro: Why?  
  
Blade: I must take out the man that murdered my love  
  
Chihiro: When did this happen?  
  
Blade suddenly realized that the man that killed his love would now be dead and can't avenge his fiance by killing the man.   
  
Blade: It wouldn't matter anymore. He would be dead by now. He killed her 180 years ago.  
  
Chihiro: Do you know his name. Or anything about the man?  
  
Blade: His name... his name is Atemu i believe. He had dark hair. Highlighted around the edges. His weapons were large silver swords.  
  
Chihiro: Atemu? Thats the man that killed her? How could that be? If he killed her that long ago he should be dead. However, he still lives.  
  
Blade: Show me to him. I must kill him in honour of my fiance.  
  
Chihiro: You never answerd me! What is your name and why are you in here?  
  
Blade: The name now is, Blade. I am in here because I was banished to this part of the world from that evil Atemu.  
  
Chihiro: Very well. However it will take a long time untill we are out of the forest then it is another  
  
day trip untill we reach the city.  
  
Blade: Don't you think its pointless to protect a city that is that far away?  
  
Chihiro: Not at all. Some of the demons in these forests are fast and make their way to the city in hours.  
  
Blade: So be it. Is the first city near where Atemu is?  
  
Chihiro: No that city is quite a journey.  
  
  
  
Blades face quickly turned angry as he began to seem a bit frustrated from the answer he was givin. He then quickly took a breath to try to calm himself a little.  
  
Blade: Then how do you know him?  
  
Chihiro: He's my idol. He's a demon killer and is superior in the knowledge of egyption times.  
  
Blade: A demon killer?! He made me a demon!  
  
Chihiro: Oh well, thats a bit unusual. Im kind of curious how he could do something like that though. Oh well lets go quickly before it gets to dark to see.  
  
  
  
Blade and Chihiro ran though as much as they could of the woods before Chihiro felt hungry. They then rested in a rather flat surfaced just outside of the sugo forest. This was right were the sky was entierly visible for all those that wanted to see it.  
  
The sun was now setting under the horizon and the moon was already high in the sky with a faint aura around it. Clouds were covering a partial bit of the sky. Not enough to sence a rainfall, however, the clouds quickly faded away out of site . The sun quickly set revealing all the stars within eye range. The sky looked like a large candle display. Each star giving off its own glimmer to those that look at it.  
  
Chihiro sits down on the ground learning back on her arms to look above her.  
  
  
  
Chihiro: Look at the sky, it's such a beautiful sight.  
  
Blade: I don't really pay much attention. Are we going to keep going through the forest?  
  
Chihiro: I won't be able to see though the darkness. I'm not like you, remember? Besides you can wait. You've waited plently long before now. Sit and look.   
  
As Chihiro pats the gound near her making a patting sound. Blade looks at her and realizes she won't stop either way. So obviously enough he sits near her and looks at the sky. Then suddenly isn't as angry as he was.  
  
Blade: So where do you sleep?  
  
Chihiro: Well normally I just lie on the ground when I'm out here. So for a few dayz I stay out in the forest then go back to the town clean up then a few days I go back out.  
  
Then a wind slowly picked up as they sat out. Then turned to an exreamily cold wind.  
  
Chihiro: Oh my, is just got really cold out. Why did it get so breezy all the sudden? Burrr... I'm going into the forest where it shouldn't be so windy.  
  
Blade: I might as well follow. You're the only one that knows the way out of here.  
  
Then they both got up and walked into the forest where it was slightly less windy. The wind picked up and the trees began to sway.  
  
Chihiro: This is kinda scary. The wind has never been like this before. It's so strong.  
  
Blade: I've been in this forest for a while. The wind has never been like this the whole time I've lived here. Something has got to be making this wind this strong. Not nature wise.   
  
Chihiro: None-the-less the wind is strong and its getting really cold out. Might as well try to sleep anyaway   
  
Chihiro quickly curls up against a large tree. Obviously cold she begins to shake. Blade knows he can't lend her any warm clothing not having any spare clothing to give her.   
  
Chihiro: Listen I know this may sound a little bad, but I'm really cold do you mind sleeping with me. It would be a lot warmer for the both of us.  
  
Blade: I'm not really cold but, well i guesse it could be allright.  
  
Chihiro: Thank you.  
  
Blade suddenly realises that she was extreamily cold as he lies beside her and places his arm around her. Chihiro however, begins to warm and falls asleep on Blade's arm. Then Blade slowly drifts into sleep as well. 


	2. Chapter Two

I think this one is a bit shorter. Give some review and ill think about them  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
  
  
II  
  
As both Chihiro and Blade the storm grows worse and worse. The winds have started to blown down small trees. Thunder, lightning and rain is now part of the storm as well now. As loud crack of thunder shakes the ground Blade and Chihiro awake.  
  
Chihiro: What's going on?  
  
Blade: If I didnt know better I would say a severe storm has been going on. We better move to safer grounds this large tree is a great target for the lightning. This way, follow me to a cave.  
  
Chihiro: We're actually going to move?  
  
Blade: What do you suggest, for us to stay here under a this tree that's dripping water on us? I think I'll go with going to go to a dry and safer cave and make a fire.  
  
Chihiro: With what wood will you make a fire with? All the wood is not wet after all this rain.  
  
Blade: I've had plenty of time to fill any cave with dry wood. Large piles of diffrent wood and sizes of logs.  
  
Chihiro: I'm more then half asleep my body can't move. Any chance you can carry me.  
  
  
  
As Blade sighs he bends over and picks up Chihiro and runs towards the nearest cave for shelter from the storm. As soon as they enter the dank cave Blade quickly starts a fire and adds one large peice of wood. The fire quickly warms the air around them and the smoke goes out the opening of the cave. Which takes the smoke quickly away.  
  
Chihiro: I'm so tired. It's early isn't it?  
  
Blade: I'm not sure. The weather is to rough for me to really tell. However im quite tired myself so I'm assuming it is. I just can't think of how the weather got so rough.  
  
Blade then waits and then places 2 large peices of hard wood in the fire and some peices of other wood to last through the night. He then took a peice of wood placed it on the ground a safe distance from the fire to keep him warm and fell asleep on it. Chihiro then walked over to Blade and layed down on him wiht her head on his chest and fell asleep once again.   
  
Several hours later Blade woke up with the fire still barely going with some hot coals he then put some more wood on it. However the fire was the only to die down. The storm was still going quite strong. The rain now turned into freezing rain. The lightning was still going, the coldwind still as strong as ever. The sky was still black from the clouds.  
  
Blade: What the hell is going on? This is the first time I have ever seen this happen before. I can't stay in here. I have to get out and to wherever Atenu is. I will wait for a while longer. I don't  
  
think the storm to die at all, but I may get lucky.  
  
Chihiro: Is that storm still going?  
  
Blade: Yah. I dont even know what time it is. The sun is blocked by the storm. Thats all I use to tell time. Oh well. Do you mind getting wet?  
  
Chihiro: Umm not really. I dont like getting drenched but it wont make a diffrence.  
  
Blade: Okay because I don't want to be sitting in a cave all day. It probably isn't fun.   
  
Chihiro: Are you considering running through this?! It's freezing rain. That or it's sleet.  
  
Blade: Well Im not one to be keen on staying in a cave until that opening is covered with ice. So lets get moving before that happens. I want to get to that city before it's too late.  
  
Chihiro: What?! Are you nuts. There is no way I'm running out there.  
  
Blade: Oh is that a fact!  
  
  
  
Blade then takes Chihiro's arm and pulls her out under the freezing rain. Chihiro beging to get pelted on her head with rain and begins to try to run back into the cave. Hoever, the slope leading up to the cave was to icy and Chihiro slipped and Blade caught her before she fell to the ground.  
  
Blade: No we go now we can go to a diffrent shelter later. We've gone backwards from where we were. No we go forward to wherever we must. Untill we get to tired or to full of ice. and if we stay here well be frozen by the time we get anywhere. Now lets go!  
  
Chihiro: People arent ment to run on ice.  
  
Blade: Well people arent ment to be in shreds either but thats whats gonna happen if we dont get moving.  
  
Chihiro: You wouldn't do that to me.  
  
Blade: Well then lets get moving, now!  
  
Just as Blade demanded they began to go through the forest once again until they reached the next forest. Blade then sighed and Chihiro continued to walk through the forest. Blade then quickly caught up and walked beside her.  
  
Blade: How long do u think it will be now, few hours half a day, full day?  
  
Chihiro: From here about another 5 hour hike. On the ice maybe 7 hrs.  
  
Blade: Okay no. Ill pick you up and i will use my claws and get thorugh this place shornting it up by a few hours. just tell me when to turn.  
  
Chihiro: Oh okay. Um just keep going straight.  
  
Blade then picked up Chihiro and ran forward with her on his back. Blade continues running with her on his back until tehy finally reach a cave to settle down for a little while.   
  
Blade: Okay ive ran for the past hour or so how much longer do u assume it will be?  
  
Chihiro: Well at that speed I say he have about another 1 and a half hours to go.  
  
Blade: Thank god. Then to the city?  
  
Chihiro: Oh umm i dont know it take me about 6 hours to walk it. So running um not sure.  
  
Blade: Ahh geez. lets get going i want to be back with civilization.   
  
Chihiro: Aren't you hungry?  
  
Blade: It will make me move faster. Motivation.  
  
Chihiro: Okay. Lets go then. Do I go on your back again?  
  
Blade: If we want to get there faster.  
  
Chihiro: Allright, then let's go.  
  
Chihiro then climbed on Blade's back again and Blade began to run through the forest and soon enough was out of the forest he once lived in. Then within eyesight there was a large town. Blade then quickly began to run faster not being able to wait to get back with real people. Faster and faster, Blade's claws digging into the ice legs running with full extent. The town was now within a one kilometer sprint of the place. Within a few minutes he was finally there. To the first stop on his way to kill the man that killed his fiance.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* 


	3. Chapter Three

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Hey people this one is kinda long. I hope you like the story. Reviews please :D  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
III  
  
As Blade enters the city he stands in shock that he finally made it back to civilization. As Blade sets down Chihiro off his back Chihiro grabs his arm and walks him through the town. They walk past banks, electronic stores malls. Blade walks in awe past all the buildings, as people stare at him. All the people start whispering to eachother the fact a demon is in their city. Blade pays no attention and asks Chihiro;  
  
Blade: Where exactly are we going Chihiro?  
  
Chihiro: Well first were going to go to my place to get you into a shower, then were going to find you some better cloths. Then we'll find something to do because were gonna spend the night here.  
  
Blade: Im all for the shower and spending the night here, but I like my cloths. I admit they need a wash but they're still really good for me. Besides, this is proabably the only pair of pants that had a large tail hole.  
  
Chihiro: Fine. but they're definatly going to get washed.  
  
Blade: What do I wear while they get washed?  
  
Chihiro: Umm I dont know I'll find something for you.  
  
As they continue to walk they finally get to a large stone house that looked like a small mansion that looked like it would be able to fit 10 peopel. The door was large and white, with stained glass in the middle. The garage was big enough to fit 3 cars. The lawn had 4 large trees that would be perfect to climb one with a treehouse that seemed like it had its own two rooms to sleep in.  
  
Blade: Wow quite the house here. Is this the one were going to.  
  
Chihiro: Yep this is where I live, umm I don't know if you can, but be on your best behaviour. That means no threating people.  
  
Blade: Oh great, manners.  
  
  
  
Blade sighs at the thought of being polite and gets dragged to the house on there stepping stone walkway. Once they open the house 3 dogs run up to Chiriho and jumps on her. One of them then sniffed at Blade who clinches his fist, then pushes away with his tail. The dogs then back at Blade swho then barks back. The dogs then run away.  
  
Chihiro: Okay well that was a little unexpected. The one that was pure black was midnight, the brown one with the white patch over his eyes was buterscotch and the other one who sniffed you was illinor. Hey Mom I'm home!  
  
Chihiro's moths then walks down teh spiral staircase.  
  
Mom: Well you're certainly home early... Uhh Chihiro, who's your, umm friend here.  
  
Chihiro: Yeah I came home early. This is Blade, he's from the woods.  
  
Mom: Oh okay, hello Blade.  
  
Blade: Hello. So mind if I get a drink. I'm kind of thirsty from the run here.  
  
Chihiro: Sure the kitchen is to your left I'll go with you  
  
Blade then walks towards the kitchen. Chihiro was then grabbed my ber mother.  
  
Mom: Why do you have a demon in here. You're suppose to kill demons not bring them home.  
  
Chihiro: Don't worry he doesn't kill anyone. He's going to find Atemu. I'll make sure he doesnt do much damage. Now I'm going to get him a drink.  
  
Chihiro then goes to the kitchen to help Blade. Chihiro's mom however keep a worried face and walks back upstairs. Meanwhile in the kitchen Blade searches through cupboards for a glass. Chihiro then walks in and gets him a glass.  
  
Chihiro: What do you want to drink. There's...apple juice, milk, water, pop, orange juice.  
  
Blade: Wow so many kinds of drink. I've only had water for the part years. I'll have some orange juice.... please.  
  
Chiro: Okay.  
  
  
  
She then pours the orange juice for Blade who drinks it in no time. Blade then stands there with a happy face.  
  
Chihiro: Why do you seem so happy?  
  
  
  
Blade: Im finally in a house again. With beds and diffrent kinds of drinks, food. It's so overwhelming.  
  
Blade then looks at Chihiro and gives her a big hug in gratitude. Chihiro stunned then blushes. Blade then starts to walk around the house looking at all the pictures adn furniture. Blade then sits down on the couch.  
  
Blade: Oh my god! This is such a comfortable couch! Ahh.  
  
  
  
Blade then practically melts into the couch. He then puts on a big smile.   
  
  
  
Chihiro: Thats funny. Your acting like a kid in a candy store. Here come this way to the living room.  
  
Blade: I have to get up? But this is so comfortable.  
  
Chiriho: Thats actuallyt a hard couch. Ill show you a comfortable couch. Well there's a really good one in my room with my tv. Here come upstairs with me to my room I'll show you a nice couch. Come on  
  
Blade: Compared to this one. I'll have to be on it to beleive it.   
  
Blade followes Chihiro up the flight of stairs. Then Chihiro Starts to show all the rooms.   
  
Chihiro: Theres my mom and dads room, my brothers, my sisters, the computer room, bathroom, linen closet, and heres mine  
  
Chihiro then opens the door. The room was painted with a dark blue. It was furnished with a queen sized bed, with a dark blue blanket on the top. 2 pillowes with a quater moons on each corner of the pillow. A dresser againt the wall with 10 drawers and a cd player. A stack of at least 50 cds beside it. A discman beside it wiht a personal carrying case with a place to place 10 batteries. Piles of batterties were spead across the top of the drewsser with it. And there is was. In Blade's eyes a couch fit for him. As he sat in it. He once again put a huge smile and melted into the couch like putty.   
  
Chihiro: I take it you like it?  
  
Blade: Oh my, oh my my my, this is amazing. Yes i like. I love it, do i have to move.  
  
Chihiro: Well you kind of have to take off your clothes.  
  
Blade: Pardon?!  
  
Chihiro: For laundry.  
  
Blade: Oh right then. Can i have something to put on in the mean time.  
  
Chihiro: I don't think we have anything that will work with that tail there.  
  
Blade: I have to sit around naked?  
  
Chihiro: Well. You could. I wont watch. I can be downstairs if you like and u can just stay in here and listen to music.  
  
Blade: I dont mind do what you want.  
  
Chihiro: Okay well give me you clothes.  
  
  
  
As Blade dissrobes Chihiro begins to blush at the site of Blade. He then hands her his cloths. Then quickly notices that Chihiro is staring at Blade. Blade then covers himself with a pillow.  
  
Blade: Oh grow up.  
  
Chihiro: Well i never looked at one before. Well not in person. But thats ceraintly larger tehn i thought it would be.  
  
Blade: What you thought I would be tiny?  
  
Chihiro: Well no, but not so large. ANyway im gonna go put these in the wash. How heavy are these things?  
  
Blade: The shirt is 10 pounds and the pants are 20. I like to weihg myself down. I feel so much lighter at the moment.  
  
Chihiro: I would imagine so. Okay see you in a little while.  
  
  
  
Chihiro then goes outta the room wiht a bright pink face. Blade then turned on some music and begins to dance. Suddenly Chihiro's mother walks in with Blade dancing naked.   
  
Mom: Excuse me! Whats going on!  
  
Blade: Chihiro's washing my cloths because she thought they were dirty  
  
As Blade tries to explain he places his tail infront of his crotch area.  
  
  
  
Blade: she said she was gonna stay downtrairs in the meantime.  
  
Mom: I would certainly hope so, i dont want my daughter in her room with someone like you.  
  
Blade: What's that suppose to mean. Hey listen I've been in a forest for the past 180 years so sorry for listening to music and having my clothes washed.  
  
Mom: HMPH!  
  
  
  
Chihiro's mom walks away in a huff then stomps downstairs. Blade then turns the music up louder and begins to dance again. The cd soon ended and Blade then put in a diffrent one, one that was much slower.  
  
Blade: Well this isnt cool to listen to. Where's something better.  
  
  
  
As Blade searches through the cd's fro something good to listen to Chihiro walks back in with Blade's cloths. She then places them on the bed.   
  
Chihiro: Your clothes are done Blade.  
  
Blade: Damn that was fast. Speed wash.  
  
Chihiro: Yeah.   
  
  
  
Blade then puts his cloths back on as Chihiro blushes again at Blade.   
  
Blade: You gotta stop looking. So where am I sleeping for the night?  
  
Chihiro: The room across the hall.  
  
Blade peeks his head out the door and walk into the next room. He then walks back out into Chihiro's room. He then smiles and speaks.  
  
Blade: Thats good. I like it.   
  
Then someone begins walking up the stairs yelling for Chihiro. It wasnt her mothers voice it was another females. It was probably one of the most annoying people anyone is ever going to meet. Blade's ears began to curl at the voice. Such a shreak that it could make glass break.  
  
Chihiro: Téa! Hey how are you.  
  
Téa: Hey Chihiro, I'm great! Hey who's your friend?  
  
Chihiro: He's Blade. He's a demon I met out in the Sugo forest.  
  
Téa: A demon!! And you brought him into the city?!  
  
Blade: You have a problem with it. Ill rip out your tongue  
  
Chihiro: Hey be nice.  
  
  
  
Blade then walked into his bedroom to try out the bed. He then walked back up and Chihiro and Téa were talking. Chihiro then stopped talking and looked at Blade then began talking to Téa again and began to giggle. Blades heart then began to pound and his face turned red. He then walked up to the girls. Téa then looked at his pants and smiled.  
  
Téa: So what are you people doing?  
  
Blade: I'm going to find Atemu.  
  
Téa: Mind if I join you?  
  
Chihiro: You can come with.  
  
  
  
Blades face then dropped at the thought of having such an annoying person with him for so long because he wouldnt be able to carry both. He then looked for a clock to find out what time it was. After no succes he notices that Téa had a watch on.  
  
Blade: What time is it?  
  
Téa: It's 5 in the afternoon.   
  
Blade: Okay, thanks.  
  
Chihiro: Why do you ask?  
  
Blade: I just wanted to know.   
  
  
  
Then there was another knock at the door. Chihiro's mom then answered it and another loud voice started to talk.  
  
Mom: Oh hey Joey!  
  
Joey: Hey missesVoicum is Chihiro home?  
  
Mom: Yeah shes just upstiars with Téa and someone else.  
  
Joey: Cool, thanks.  
  
Back upstairs Blade begins to worry.  
  
Blade: Who's Joey, and is he as annoying as Téa?  
  
Tea: I am not annoying, I'm "mediocre"  
  
Blade: My thoughts exactly  
  
Chihiro: He's another friend. He's allright.  
  
  
  
Joey then walked upstairs with the group.   
  
Joey: Well hey everyone. Why we all standing up in the middle of the hall?  
  
Téa: I dont know, for the heck of it.  
  
Chihiro: Oh Joey meet Blade.  
  
Joey: Hia buddy!  
  
Joey then reaches out his hand for a handshake. Blade then grabs his hand and begins to crush it.  
  
Blade: Nice to meet you. Chihiro do you mind if i take a shower??  
  
Chihiro: Sure the towels are in the bathroom. Which is 2 doors down on your left.  
  
Blade then walks down the hallway and into the bathroom. He then turns on the water and takes a shower. Not to long later Téa walks in and peaks through the curtain.  
  
Blade: Hey what the hell do you think your doing!?  
  
Téa: Oh nothing. Sorry I thought you were someone else.  
  
Blade: Who her mom?! I told you's I was taking a shower, and beside why would you look at anyone else in the shower?! Get out.  
  
Téa: Can I touch it?  
  
Blade: No get out!  
  
Blade then hits Téa with his tail and she then fell out of the bathroom and blade closes the good with his tail.  
  
Blade: What a freak! Gah!  
  
  
  
Meanwhile out in the hall. Téa got up and started to walk over to Chihiro and Joey.  
  
Téa: You're right! That isnt small.  
  
Joey: Really?  
  
Téa: Why would it matter to you?  
  
Joey: No reason. Hey I'm sorry guys i was just seeing what youse guys were doing.   
  
Chihiro: Hey we're going ot meet Antemu want to come along with us?  
  
Joey: Sure.  
  
Téa: Okay so we all meet here tomorrow?  
  
Chihiro: Yep. How about for 10:30?  
  
Joey: Yeah sure.  
  
Téa; No problem.  
  
Chihiro: Okay good bye.  
  
Téa: Bye  
  
  
  
Joey: Later.  
  
  
  
Joey and Téa then both walk downstairs and out the door. Blade finally end his shower and walks out with just a towel on.  
  
Blade: Mind not looking I look messed up like this.   
  
Chihiro: Uhh sure.  
  
Blade: Thank you very much.  
  
  
  
Blade then walks into his room and gets his cloths on. He then walks downstairs because dinner was made. He then goes downstairs and eats dinner with the family. After dinner he walks upstairs to the rooms he's sleping in for the night and goes to bed. 


End file.
